Free! Eternal Confessions!
by thedevilstolemycandy
Summary: The Iwatobi Swim Club, along with Rin all come to Haru's place to have a sleepover as it's their last day of school. Things heat up as the night progresses, and confessions are released through various activities. Who will fall in love? Who will get heartbroken? Is there ever an end to the long night? Join in on the secret night!
1. Prologue

It's the last day of high school for everyone which only meant that it's the last day of the Iwatobi Swimming Club and Samezuka Academy Swim Team's third years chance to swim at school. Now that time is over and the kouhai's of the swim club bawl as they'll miss their senpai's greatly. Now they can only plan to be an amazing instructor to their future kouhai's!

Nagisa secretly planned that there should be a sleepover at Haru's place (only because he lives by himself). He suggested that Rin could be invited due to their relationship being patched over the course of the year.

Nagisa gathered the swim team at the school's pool to make the announcement. "Guys, guys guys!" He exclaimed with a shimmer bouncing in his magenta hues. Before someone could say "what" or "huh," he explained the whole situation to everyone. With a few glances exchanging back and forth, a few shrugs were rolled as unsure answers. Everyone finally agreed because Nagisa managed to throw on a pout that was too cute to say no to. He then made Gou, through excess bugging, to send a text message to Rin and invite him since he was a childhood friend of the swim club after all.

"I kinda can't go..." Gou mutters out after sending the message to Rin with a bunch of text emoiji that Nagisa demonstrated physically for her to compile.

"Why Gou~?" Nagisa questions with a coo as his bottom lip pouts, losing all the excitement that he conjured up a minute ago. His head even tilted to the side, confused to her statement since she always finds a way to hang with boys.

"I have... a.. uh..." She chokes on her words as her face blushes with a rosy color; the same color as when she sees the muscles on a male's body.

"Tell me!" Nagisa whines as he quickly gives her a quick shake to loosen her up.

"Yeah, tell _us_!"Makoto joins in playfully as he bares his usual cheesy grin that's always so warm.

Haru and Rei peak in, only waiting for her to answer before they could say what's on their mind.

Her eyes roll around, annoyed at the fact that Nagisa was trying to pry information. "A..." She pauses for a second before looking away, "date." Her shoulder's stiffen and she bites her bottom lip to hold in the embarrassment from her blushing.

"Awww.." Everyone synced together as they formed a group hug together. They had to pull Haru in though just because his much more interested in the water ripples in the pool caused by falling petals. Everyone, except Haru, manages to laugh (Haru just half-smiled) together and congratulate Gou.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Nagisa nudged on Gou's shoulder once the group disbanded from the long hug. He lifts up a brow trying to be serious although his natural goofy expression doesn't help.

She softly pushes Nagisa's elbow away. "Well... Bye! I have to go now.." Gou rashly states as she collects her belongings and leaves the site before anyone could stop her. It was intentional that she didn't want to answer the question despite admitting to the fact she was going on a date. However, the mystery of who she was going out with lingered in the air before the boys return to the discussion of the sleepover.

_bbzzzztt..bzztt.. _Gou's phone vibrated as the message from Rin appeared: _K._ "Oh no.. I should tell them, but.." She contemplated on going back but she didn't want to risk them finding out about the identity of her date. She figured that they'll just expect him at Haru's place anyways.

"Wait..." Rei abruptly said as he pushed his glasses up with his middle finger on his outstretched hand. "Did we even pick out a time to start?"

"Well everyone knows that sleepovers start at 8!" Nagisa replies quickly with a grin.

Makoto shakes his heaad at Nagisa's answer. "I thought they were at 9.. No.. Maybe 8:30?" he mutters, lost in thought.

"It's anytime really.." Haru states his opinion as he kept his focus on the pool.

"It's whatever time, and Rin can come at anytime he wants!" Nagisa concluded.

* * *

The boys ended up swimming until they were yelled at by an administrator to leave. It wasn't competitive like most of the time, although there were some final races to peacefully end their swimming life together. The boys packed up their bags and changed into something else besides their school uniforms. They finally waved goodbye and went their separate ways back to their home. Only Rei and Nagisa managed to stick together. It was 5:30 p.m, and the boys agreed to meet at Haru's roughly around 7 for dinner, since he suggested that he would cook for them.

Haru's laying in his bath tub, of course with his swimsuit on, replaying the final images of the day in his head. He sinks into the water, blowing out bubbles from his nose before a familar voice says hello to him. He immediately raises his head out of the water only to recognize that it was Makoto standing there with groceries in his hand.

"You didn't answer the knock so I assumed that you were in here," Makoto chuckles as he helps Haru out of the water.

"What time is it?"

"6:45." Makoto answers, as he walks into Haru's kitchen to place down the grocery bags.

Haru dries himself off with the towel, and walks to where Makoto is. "Why this early?" He questions with his neutral face showing some sort surprise emotion this time.

Makoto playfully frowns, "you don't want me here?"

"I.." Haru's cheeks turn a bright pink. "I didn't mean it like that..." He grumbles, turning away.

"I'm just teasing you!" Makoto chuckled, putting a soft fist to his mouth to control his laughter. "I'm here to help you prepare a meal.. something other than grilled mackerel."

Haru folds his arms against his chest, the towl dangling down from his grip. "What's wrong with that?" He inquires as he turns back to face Makoto.

"You eat it all the time! Don't you think it's time to try something new?" He insisted, taking out some chilled crabs and an array of vegetables and spices from the bags.

Haru blankly stares at the items, then shoots his eyes back to Makoto. "I still think we should put some mackerel into the dinner."

Makoto finally gives in and agrees because he doesn't want to upset anyone, especially Haru. He often tells himself that he needs to stop babying him but he can't help it since Haru needs him there for situations like these (although Makoto makes it an excuse just so he can visit him).

The two of them start to make the meal. Haru put's on his favorite apron (what's a cooking Haru without one?) and begins to chop the vegetables as the water is boiling. Makoto pours the crab in as it needed to defrost.

Time flew by as they were preparing the final touches. Nagisa and Rei entered the household together at 7, just like how they planned. They intently watched the others cook with awe as it wasn't everyday that they saw them cook together. Once the clock hit 7:20, the meal was ready and everyone begins to dig in. There's even a plate specially made for Haru that contained grilled mackerel.

"This is gooood!" Nagisa hollers with food in his mouth, shredding the crab down faster than anyone else.

Makoto warns him to eat slower before he ends up choking, and Rei simply just laughs in the background. Then there's Haru who's focused on the grilled mackerel most of all.

"What do you think of the crab, Haru?" Makoto asks, popping in a sincere smile at him.

"It's good.."

Nagisa's eyes widen, "that's the first time he ever admitted to something tasting good besides grilled mackerel!"

Everyone (yes, including Haru) breaks out into a laugh before continuing with their meal. Perhaps it's one of the best meals they've had in a while. Once they finish their meal, everyone pitched in to clean up. The atmosphere was pleasant and it seems that time was flying by right under their noses. They did save a plate for Rin, although it's beginning to grow cold since he isn't here yet.

All of a sudden, there's a sharp knock on the door. "Haru," a voice grunts out a little annoyed.

Nagisa scrambles to the door and opens it in a heartbeat. "Rin!" He exclaims, tackling him with a big hug. The force wasn't strong enough to push Rin down but it startled him quite a bit.

"Get off of me!" Rin yells, brushing Nagisa off as he makes his way in. The aroma of the food sweeps by his nostrils and in no time he finds himself in the kitchen.

"Hey Rin!" Makoto greeted and smiled just like always.

Rei nods his head, "Greetings."

Haru remained silent but gives him a short wave.

Nagisa runs back into the kitchen, panting, whining about how Rin is so mean to him. "Haru-chan!" He exclaims, wanting him to fix the situation.

"What..?"

"Make him say sorry!"

Haru glances at Rin but Rin looks away unpleased.

"Tch.." Rin scowls before apologizing to him since Nagisa would cry about it until it was done.

Makoto points to the plate that's probably half-warm by now and suggested that he should eat it before it does become too cold. Rin raises a hand and shakes his head, saying that he already ate some dinner before arrived.

Everyone gathered at the small table (the one where they ate dinner, although it's not a dining table) and sit in silence before someone comes up with an idea.

Nagisa stands up and bursts out, "let's play truth or dare!"

* * *

**A/N:** This is more or less of a prologue of how scenarios will unfold later.

Please tell me if you want a specific pairing to be shown and/or what kind of truth or dare should be done!

To be honest, I have no clue what pair I should write for or any good truths/dares. -

I hope you enjoyed since this is my first chapter/story on here! u v u/


	2. Chapter 1

"Truth or dare?" Rei questions, since he never played this game in his before. "What are the rules?" He inquires soon after since he could use all the information to help him calculate the outcome of this game since he loves to predict situations.

Nagisa takes a second to think before coming up with a list of rules:"One, you can't change your choice once you chose it. Two, _all _dares must be completed no matter what, if it's reasonable. Three, truths have to be answered within a minute otherwise it will be replaced by a dare."

"Hold up.. That's not fair!" Makoto abruptly interrupts at the end of the last rule. "That's changing the whole game!" He complains, but only since he secretly knew that the questions for the truths were awkward the last time that he, Nagisa, and Haru played.

"I kinda like it, it adds flare to such a childish game." Rin inputs, stroking the tip of his chin with the soft pad of his thumb, smirking at Makoto.

Chills went down Makoto's spine, but he nods and accepts the rules.

Rei sits there, stumped on how to win this game. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know there could be winners. Rather, it's a game about losing less dignity than the others. "Interesting..." he comments, lost in his buzzing thoughts.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa bursts out with a finger pointing at him. "Why don't you start?" He insists since he was sitting there in silence while everyone else is discussing the game.

Haru lets out a sigh under his breath before looking Nagisa in the eyes discontentedly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Haru looks around the room for inspiration of what he could possibly dare Nagisa to do. His eyes dart to the Rei's buttoned down shirt, which gives him the most brilliant idea for starting the game off. "Undo Rei's shirt only with your teeth and keep eye contact with him through out." He says with the straightest face, only since he takes games seriously even if they weren't meant to be.

Rei's face burns from embarrassment. "H-Hey, why do I have to be a part of this dare?" His words churn out of his mouth slowly, gripping his shirt tightly as if his life depended on it (Well, his dignity to be exact).

"Rei-chan, you don't have to be scared!" Nagisa reassured, inching closer to Rei. "I promise I won't hurt you." He continues in a soothing voice, gently placing his hands on top of Rei's hands. He curls his fingers into his palm and pulls them away whilst his head lowers under Rei's chin. He nips at the first button, trying to get a grip of the edge it with his bare teeth. Once he has a grip, he tugs at it and uses his tongue to ease it out of the small cranny. It takes multiple tries, often times Nagisa's lips would smack against the shirt to where Rei's body could feel the moisture of his accidental pecks. Within three minutes, Nagisa finally managed to open the first two buttons and is heavily panting.

Rei continuously holds his breath on and off, holding in the panicking state that the dare burdened him with. His face only grew hotter as Nagisa struggled to get the rest of the buttons off. Nagisa would let out small groans as he went, perhaps sounding like petite moans as he would do it in a hushed tone. This only intensified Rei's blush. "H-H..Hurry..." he chokes out as letters scramble around in his mouth. His fingers gripped tighter to the pair's entwined fingers, his glasses falling lower on the bridge of his nose.

Makoto turns away, even he blushes from this scene since it's quite a level further up from "cute and fluffy." He then shoots a disappointed look at Haru, mouthing out the word, "why?"

Haru shrugs as an answer but contently watches the scene as it's coming to a close. Nagisa was only one button away from finishing the dare.

"Heh..eh..." Rin laughs almost silently in the background. There's no doubt that he's enjoying this way more than everyone else, including Rei.

Once Nagisa finishes, he slips his hands from Rei's. He leans close to his cheek and places a quick kiss before scooting away to catch his breath. "See Rei-chan? That wasn't so bad." He says in between gasps for air as he slips in a bubbly smile.

Once the kiss hit his cheek, Rei melts down onto the floor belly first. "Mm-hmm.." his grunt muffles into the floor, feeling defeated. At this point, he wanted to go home. However, he didn't want the others to call him out on it. So, in the meantime, he'll watch silently in the shadows. It's not like he can think straight anyways.

"My turn!" Nagisa chimes, humming out eeny-meeny-miny-moe as his index finger dances around between Haru, Makoto, and Rin. His finger lands dramatically on Rin at the end of the hum. "Truth or dare?" He asks, adding a pause in between each word to add some unneeded tension.

It didn't take Rin long to answer since he's a man of adventure after all. "Dare. And give me something worthwhile." He raises a brow, curiously waiting for a dare that would suit him.

"I dare you to turn on Haru with your expressions~!" Nagisa coos, chuckling mysteriously which added suspicion to the whole dare itself.

"Tch.. that's too easy." Rin sighs, before gathering himself. He slyly turns to Haru and delivers a sharp smirk to start things off.

Haru seemed to be uninterested from this but his gaze was focused on Rin.

Everyone else besides Haru and Rin laughed lightheartedly since they knew how Haru's unaffected through types of flirty situations for the most part. They all silenced when they see anger building up on Rin's face.

Rin pulls back loose strands of hair between his fingertips as the palm of his hand runs through his messily, slick hair. At the same time, he narrows his eyes a bit and stretches his smirk into a devilish toothy grin. The jagged edges of his shark teeth poked out from his mouth, but it only added to the effect he's creating: naturally sexy.

"Eh.." Haru yawns through the whole act, perhaps lost in the abyss of his mind. He turns his focus away from Rin and looks up the ceiling where his thoughts takes over.

"Hey! Damn it.. Look over here!" Rin yells, clenching a fist and pointing it to Haru. "Don't you dare look away." He firmly asserted. His face is boiling with rage until a quick thought crosses his mind. He pushes himself up from the floor and rushes to the kitchen. He turns the faucet on and splashes water on his face and messily onto his hair. He returns to the others with a larger smirk than before.

"You can't have another-" before Nagisa could finish his statement, Haru returns his gaze onto Rin but with much more fondness. It's the first time Haru expressed true emotions through the night. Perhaps it's cheating since Haru's interest is piqued at the water droplets coursing down Rin's angular face rather than his actual facial features. It worked, so no one else could really complain besides Nagisa.

"Try beating the king of dares!" Rin boasts, as he's feeling a sense of accomplishment. Every time he manages to win at something, _anything_, he tends to over do it and brag about it despite how big or small that accomplishment actually is.

Nagisa smacked together and made a "pssshh..." sound as he disagress with Rin's statement. "Nah, that was too easy. Just like you said."

"Maybe next time give me a _better_ dare!"

"Fine! You'll _regret_ it!"

Rin raises his chin up and proudly grins, once again feeling accomplished after the quick argument. "Alright..." he breaks off, darting his eyes to Makoto as if he has something under his sleeve planned specially for him. Perhaps he did actually (since Makoto's the easiest to pick on besides Rei).

"Ehhh.. Don't look at me like that Rin!" He begs, whimpering at the fact that he knows that he's next.

"Truth or Dare?" Rin simply inquires, nonchalantly wrapping an arm around his shoulder with a smug look contorting his face.

Makoto flinches at the embrace, sending goosebumps all over his body. "Truth..." He safely answers, sending a crooked grin back at Rin as his nervousness is conveyed greatly. He did try his best to hold most of it in, but it was useless. He's up against Rin, there's no way an innocent question will be asked.

"Lame!" Rin snorts, playfully punching Makoto's shoulder once he removes his arm. "Are you afraid I'll make you do something dirty? Huh?" He bickers, but only to tease Makoto.

"I am not about doing dares that are against my comfort levels! Besides, no one else did a truth yet." He explains, collecting himself under a few deep breaths.

Rin rolls his eyes, "I get it." He sways his head back and forth while humming "um" to create a truth question to pry Makoto out of his comfort levels. "Ah!" He exclaims as the perfect idea comes across to him. "If your crush was or is sitting here, right in front of you, what would you want them to do to you?"

Makato blankly blinked at the question and his face flushed a fluorescent pink. "What do you mean?" He asks for a clearer interpretation to the question as it was quite broad to him.

"Fourty-five seconds!" Rin pressures, only to frighten Makoto more.

"Ahhh..ahh..I.." He takes about ten seconds to think. "I want them to snuggle with me whenever I get cold... and for them to understand me whenever I open myself up.." Makoto finishes with a content smile, but soon covers it with a hand as he was embarrassed of what he just said.

Rin didn't look too satisfied with Makoto's answer but at least it suited him. "Dork." He ends up calling him, but does manage to chuckle at it anyways.

Rei secretly whispers "aww," breathlessly chuckling out on his own.

Nagisa hops on Makoto's back, "Mako-chan! Am I your crush?!" He playfully inquires, snuggling against the warmth of his arm.

Makoto shakes his head, "n-no, but I do love you as an amazing friend!" He says quietly but patted the top of Nagisa's head.

"That's why I have Rei-chan!" He drops Makoto's arm and crawls into Rei's lap forcefully. "Right, Rei-chan?" He pulls Rei's arms around his slender waist and smiled proudly.

Rei blushes heavily, "I..I.."

"Hmm Rei-chan?"

Rei sits silently, as words didn't want to come out from his throat.

Nagisa frowns slightly, but remains situated on Rei's lap comfortably.

Makoto faces Haru and immediately asks him truth or dare. He closes his eyes this time as he shines a brilliant smile that grabs a little bit of Haru's attention.

"Dare." He answers simply.

Everyone's eyes were now focused on Haru, amazed at how he managed to pull himself into a dare. Then again, Makoto's dares aren't that hard compared to everyone else's.

"I dare you to drain the water in your bathtub!"

Haru's eyes widened at that dare. How could Makoto do such an act of evil against him?!

"You _have _to do it!" Nagisa chants, elbowing Haru while he's still in shock of the dare.

Haru shoots a frustrated look at Makoto and stands up. "You'll owe me after this.." He mutters as his his face darkens with gloom.

"I'll do anything to compensate afterwards~" Makoto agrees, infatuated with his determination.

The rest of the crowd watches and anticipates for Haru to give up the thing he loved the most. Even in the silence, there's so much pressure on Haru now that even he falters with his movements just like the previous dare Rei had to do.

_Haru slowly steps closer to the bathroom, taking in a deep breath... "Good bye my love.." he whispers to himself, biting his lower lip in built up guilt._

* * *

**A/N: It's fluffy for now... Just you wait. /wink W0nk**

**More truths/dares are going to be covered! For how much longer? Until ships are sailing, of course!**


	3. Chapter 2

The melody of the excess water dripping from the faucet hitting the lined surface of the water is enough to send Haru's heart flying out of his chest. He stands before the bathtub that he purposely left filled, gazing at his own reflection that quivers at every drop that thumps on the surface. He brushes his single digits across the surface, descending his hand until he comes across the drain. Taking in a crisp breath of air, he holds it in as he pulls up the drain.

The water escaped in no time, gushing down the drain smoothly. At the end, Haru's holding the tiny beads water in the palm of his hands whilst incorporating a solemn facial expression like if he just lost his loved one in a horrible accident of some sort.

Just as the others heard the sound of the water draining, Makoto grew tense. He knows just as much as everyone else in the sleepover that water is Haru's absolute treasured possession (if he could fully encompass it). He feels culpable for the whole dare, regretting that he even brought it up. He tugs on his shirt over his heart, forcing himself off the floor as he gravely walks towards the bathroom door.

A moment of silence floods the house until Haru decides to cease it. He looks up at Makoto, staring deeply into his jaded hues. His lids droop down and his breathing pattern roughens up. "Get out.." He commanded as calmly as he could despite the tension built up in the crack of his voice.

"I'm sorr-"

"Get out! Now!"

Makoto flinches at the brash words spouted from Haru. His heart chips at the fact that he's not forgiven immediately since he believed that this is just a game. He obeys Haru's words after bowing to him in a sincere manner. He returns to the others, looking down at the paneled floors so that his hair would whisk past his teary eyes.

Haru shuts the bathroom door with a loud thud, locking it just in case someone else wanted to intrude. He leans against the back of the door, pinching his forehead in complete agitation topped with weariness. He just realizes how harsh he's acting towards Makoto, one of his best childhood friends since he could remember. He lets a simple game contort his behavior all because of his love for water. He suddenly feels water dripping onto his thighs, glancing down at how the rest of his body is dry. His hand accidentally skims over his eyes and he feels even more water. "Tears?" He thinks out loud in a whisper, since he didn't even notice it earlier.

_Did I just start or was I already crying in front of Makoto?_

* * *

Rei, Nagisa, and Rin comfort Makoto as best as they could. Nagisa embraces him tightly, snuggling the side of his face. Rin simply ranted about Haru's obsession with water and how he'll get over it in no time as he rubs his back gently, giving a tight squeeze here and there. Rei grabs Makoto's hands and reassured him things will be back to normal in no time.

Despite all the love and help from the others, Makoto didn't feel much better honestly. Saying things will be alright is one thing, but living to see them is another. He ends up pulling out a fake smile and thanks everyone for their consideration. He cherishes all his friends, but this situation is one that can't be healed so easily. Makoto isn't used to bickering with people and he finds himself healing slower than others as time passes by. The fact that he's worried about Haru's well-being doesn't help; even he puts Haru first in front of his own feelings.

"Maybe lets continue until Haru-chan comes out?" Nagisa suggested as he doesn't want the atmosphere to stay gloomy for too long.

"Okay..." Makoto replies last after Rin and Rei agreed. "I'll just stay in the shadows so please don't pick on me.. just not for a little bit." He manages to pop another quick smile, lacking in spirit just like the last one.

Nagisa swiftly turns to Rei and pokes the tip of his nose. "Truth or dare, Rei-chan~?" He cheerfully cachinnates, returning to his usual bubbly self.

Rei weighs out the lesser of the two choices and chooses the latter. "Truth."

"How big is _it_, Rei-chan?"

Rei's eyes widened, "what do you mean by _it_?" He questions out of curiosity, wishing deeply that it's not what he thinks the question is. His face heats up to the point where the edges of the lens on his glasses fog up.

"You know what I mean~!" Nagisa teases, giggling uncontrollably. For some reason his own truth questions seem to electrify himself and causes him to lose control. He rolls on the floor, hugging his knees since he's laughing to the point where his lungs hurt.

"That's not funny! I'm n-not going to answer!" Rei stated angrily, pouting at the fact that he's not blessed with an easier or at least a nonsexual question.

Rin unveils a sharp grin and whispers seductively, "Fifteen seconds, four-eyes." He joins in on the laughter but to a mild extent, but even in a much more vile tone. Just like how a predator sees through its prey, he's able to see through Rei and pick on him as a result. Then again, _anyone_ can pick on Rei.

Since he's practically forced to answer before a dare can cast on him, he tries to spill out words that are scrambled in his mouth. He knew a dare would be worse in his situation; for all he knew, Nagisa might make him strip! "Uhh.. er.. fifteen... cent-"

"**Beeeeeeep**!" Nagisa loudly mimics the sound of a high pitched alarm clock as Rei barely finishes his sentence by the skin of his teeth. "You didn't specify the unit, Rei-chan. Your answer is disqualified!"

Rei adjusts his glasses since they slid down his face as he did gag on answering the truth question before the time ran out. "Since when did you become so picky about units or even cared about math? And you cut me off before I even finished! I'm sure you're well aware of what I was going to finish with," He states matter-of-factually, shooting a dirty look at Nagisa in utter resentment.

"Aw, Rei-chan, you're so cute when you're mad!" Nagisa squeals in awe, crawling towards him as an amiable smile curls on his lips. He presses his forehead against the azure haired male's forehead, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "I'll let it go this time, but next time I won't be so nice." He explains in the smoothest whisper that could send chills.

Rei lets out a small sigh of relief, "thanks..." he whispers back despite having a bit of agitation left in him since he truly believes he answered on time. It would be pointless to argue against Nagisa and he's often flustered in emotions whenever Nagisa would touch time whether it's a hug or tugging at his arm. Rei abruptly chuckles at his thoughts whilst enjoying this connection with Nagisa.

"Hmm~?" Nagisa hums out, inching his head back as he gazes wondrously into the violet hues of the one he secretly treasures the most.

Rei shakes his head, "nothing.." He adverts his eyes away, "p-please stay close.."

Nagisa plants a nimble kiss on Rei's forehead and shifts to his side where he hooks his left arm with Rei's right. "Of course, Rei-chan! Anything for you!"

Rin rolls a hushed "tch" under his breath, envious of how close they were. If Sousuke were here, he'd be all over him too, since he has the biggest crush on him since he came to Samesuka Academy(even though he won't admit it). It does give him the idea that he should spend the day with him, perhaps confessing his true emotions to him since Sousuke left too early before saying anything, even before he could wish him a happy summer.

Makoto lightens up after seeing the bond between Rei and Nagisa. He wants to ask if they're a couple but he doesn't want to intrude on their personal business. He ends up smiling for real this time, although he didn't say anything about the situation around him. This does give him hope that he can fix his relationship with Haru soon, but his mental scars are still bear.

* * *

Haru has finally calm down after his quarrel with Makoto, but contemplates about whether he should come out or not. He can hear the muffles of the other's outside the door, which doesn't concern him all too much. What he's concerned about is if Makoto is alright, which pushes him to check on him. He chews softly on his tongue after swinging back on forth in his head, and drives himself off the bathroom floor.

With a turn of the lock, he unlocks the door and shifts it out with a soft creak. As he walks out, everything grows eerily quiet. Due to the awkward silence, Haru scurries to Makoto and offers a hand out to lift him up. "We need to talk..." He urges through a controlled firm tone. He didn't mean to sound this way, but his emotions deprived him of acting in his neutral state. Talking things out would release tension since he can't stand this feeling of depravity. His eyes solely focus on Makoto, whereas the others stare at him in bewilderment.

Makoto hesitates at first to accept the hand bestowed in front of him but then realizes at Haru's timbre that he isn't going to attack him. He peeks at Haru's facial expression: frustration mixed with heartache was scribbled all over it. He then grabs Haru's outstretched hand and hoists himself up, drawing his eyes away since Haru's expression throws on more guilt to him the more that he looks at it.

Haru tugs Makoto to the bathroom, and closes the door behind him, blocking it with his back leaning against it. He couldn't place all the words in his head neatly into sentences at first since he wants to express a lot of that floats on his mind. He teeters his head until a drop of confidence lands on him and he's able to fully look Makoto in the eyes with a hint of melancholy. "Look... I'm sorry that I let some dare get in between our friendship. You know how much I adore water which confused to me as why you'd do such a thing." He pauses, stopping himself before he could blame Makoto even more unintentionally.

Makoto sways side to side, lost in thought as well. "I just didn't know what to say, I thought everyone could get a good laugh out of it." He explains quietly as he knows that it's not a justified reason. What could be a rational reason at this point?

Time ticks by as Haru didn't say another word, disappointed at Makoto's answer. "I..-I.." He couldn't go on, as he's growing upset once again. He hides the sadness with his usual neutral facial expression but fails to hold the general conversation.

Without a second thought, Makoto leans in and presses his lips against Haru's. He gently sweeps in his hands to cup Haru's fleshy cheeks to support the kiss as his eyes fasten shut. He can then feel tears wedge in between his fingertips as Haru involuntarily cries. Makoto breaks from the long, yet sensational kiss to wipe away Haru's tears with the edge of his thumb. "I'm sorry Haru, I won't do it again.. I promise." He presses his body close to Haru's, warming him up and calming him down with hushed "shhs.." The loving side of Makoto could easily forgive Haru since he knows that he's not the best of expressing himself with his feelings. All the worried emotions of having a patched relationship with the one he does love the most disappears.

The kiss surprises Haru as his eyes dilated from the direct contact. It's his first kiss considering that he's never been in a relationship that resulted in any physical contact. The emotion that he locked away in his heart bursts out finally, shedding tears from the feelings he desperately didn't want Makoto to see. As Makoto wipes away his tears, he could think straight again. He cherishes this moment, even his heart's beating faster than usual. He now finally realizes that a crush on the taller dork, despite the bitterness shared earlier. Perhaps it brought their relationship closer; it must have been a blessing that they did spar on a foolish subject.

_"Kiss me, again."_


	4. Chapter 3

Makoto listens to Haru's whim, fulfilling the wish without a doubt. The sudden words of "kiss me," is enough to capture his interests and feed off of Haru's impromptu desire. He leans down to the ravenette's neck, sending warm breaths across the crook of it. He then begins to plant a trail of pecks, working his way up towards Haru's jawline. He ends with another long durated kiss on Haru's plush lips.

Haru's body delivers vibrations of sensation all over as each kiss on his neck lingered in this pleasant feeling that he couldn't quite think of how to describe it. It certainly feels wonderful, but he can't help squirm at each peck. He drapes his toned arms around the taller male's back as it's used as a mean of support, pulling himself closer until he could feel Makoto's protrusion against the inside of his thigh.

Makoto's hands slides down to Haru's shoulders, holding him still (the best he could) and manages to glaze his tongue inside the cavern of Haru's mouth.

"_Nghh.._" Haru slips out a stilled moan, submitting to Makoto's affectionate, sexual play. Fervor builds up inside of him whereas in the outside his eagerness is expressed through a certain member of his body by erecting outward.

Suddenly, the door swings open from behind which breaks Haru's balance and he stumbles as Makoto's hands slipped away from him. Haru's arms snapped away from Makoto's since the abrupt intrusion startled him and broke him out of his lustful state of mind. Luckily enough, Makoto's agile reflexes catch Haru before he could bump into something.

Nagisa's eyes broaden in an uncontrollable euphoria which prompts him to squeal in the highest voice his little body could produce. "Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Are you going out with each other?!" He happened to see the two lock lips in the crack of the door as he was opening it, which caused him to make such a rash assumption.

Makoto gestures both his hands up in a sense of defeat which was more or less of embarrassment whilst shaking his head instantaneously at Nagisa's false hunch. "No, no, no! I swear, it's nothing like that... We're-"

"Going out." Haru finishes Makoto's sentence nonchalantly although it contradicts what he's trying to explain to Nagisa in a timely manner.

"Wahh-?" Makoto gasps in astonishment and blanky stares at Haru in utter shock. His eyes shift between the two males then down the floor where he tucks away a rosy blush which was caused from Haru's impetuous words. The olive haired male falls silent from disconcerted emotions; although he wouldn't mind the thought of actually going out with his best friend.

Haru nods his head, "yes, we're going out." He repeats, glancing into the Magenta hues of the short male. "Keep it a secret for a while longer, okay?" He asks, knowing that Nagisa would probably be better off knowing that they're going out to ease up the awkward situation.

"Don't worry Haru-chan~! I'll keep it a secret!" Nagisa coos in a faint whisper, adding along a small wink. "Come back soon," he pleads before leaving the two males to their own business.

* * *

"What's going on in there?" Rin inquires, arching a thin brow at Nagisa.

Nagisa answers back with a quaint shrug. "They're just talking things out, Rin-chan... Nothing much really." The way he speaks hinted in some hesitation which often gives away the fact that he's lying.

Rin continuously stares at Nagisa, "really?" He wants reassurance, catching onto the fact that something isn't quite right.

Turning his head, Nagisa pops out a lighthearted chuckle. "Yeeess!" He affirms strongly, signaling a thumbs up to emphasize his answer. "They said they'll come back out soon, although I don't think they have a watch." Nagisa cocks his head to the side, since he did bring up a good point.

"I'm getting sleepy.." Rei yawns out, lowering it down snugly into Nagisa's shoulder. "What time is it anyways?" He drowsily asks as Nagisa slides off his glasses and hooks it inside of his t-shirt.

While rattling his head, Rin answers indifferently, "Don't know. Don't care." Just like all the other boys, he carries his cellphone with him but he didn't want to check it in case a message popped up from Sousuke. He's rather worried that Nagisa would snoop through his messages and perhaps try to become friends with him. Rin firmly regards Sousuke as his and his only (although Sousuke doesn't know that yet).

Nagisa squints closely at the clock on the wall and reads, "It's ten past two!"

Rin turns towards Nagisa with an astonished look, then forks his eyes towards the same clock. "It's ten minutes past ten, idiot!" He corrects as his teeth clench shit with another one of his famous_ tchs. _"And you!" He directly points to Rei, "it's too early to fall asleep!"

Too lethargic to answer, Rei mutters out a reply that's too slurred for one to understand. He rubs an itch on his nose with the back of his hand and cozies up more on Nagisa. "My-My... f-..fut-futon.." He barely manages to whisper as the night begins to take a toll on him. He's referring to the two-person futon he brought with him since he knew that Nagisa would forget his (which he did). It's laying against the crease of the wall in the living room where they were currently in, which is too far to reach with an outstretched arm.

Giving him a gentle shake with the shoulder Rei's head rested on, Nagisa whines and tries to wake up Rei in an annoying way. "No! You can't sleep Rei-chan!" He urges, pouting out his bottom lip in mere frustration. "What time do you even go to bed?!"

Rei looks up at Nagisa with one of his lids drooping down as the other lid struggles to keep upwards. "N-nin-ni-" He couldn't finish; his body melts down to the floor numbly. His breathing grows raspy, cradling himself from the chills of the air condition that sweeps across his body, leaving a trail of goosebumps on his arms. As much as he wanted someone to grab his futon for him once more, his mouth weighs heavily shut since he's practically half asleep.

"Awww.." Nagisa drawls dramatically, forcing to give up his mission to wake up Rei. He prompts himself off the floor and retrieves Rei's snug futon, spreading it across the floor neatly. He tugs on Rei's arms and manages to drag him barely to the futon. Of course, he begged Rin to help lift him inside of the comforts of the cotton. Once Rei is in, the blond haired boy veers down to give Rei his goodnight's kiss, then places his glasses on the table where the boys ate their dinner.

Rin crosses his legs inwards and rests his elbow on his thigh, his hand cups his cheek in utter boredom. "Then there were four... Two" He corrects himself since he recognizes the fact that Makoto and Haru haven't returned yet. "The "lovebirds" haven't returned yet." He finishes, already assuming something more than just "talking" is taking place in the bathroom.

Nagisa flutters his arms around flabbergasted to how Rin would know what's going on in the bathroom since he specifically didn't mention anything about any romance. "Are you a wizard, Rin-chan?!" He inquires in his current perplexed manner. His bottom eyelids sag with tears, apologizing out in the open from dysphoria caused from the breach of the promise. "Nooo! Haru-chan, I'm sorry! Waaah~!" Haru wouldn't be able to hear the apology, but there's no way Nagisa could hide the truth from Rin any longer.

"Who would stay in the bathroom for _that_ long, especially with_ another_ person?" Rin points out since he finally concludes that they're bonding since Nagisa gives it away fully. "You're not a very good liar, y'know?" He snickers, since he cackled when Nagisa cried out from bewilderment due to his clever analyzing skills.

"It's not lying."

"Then what is it exactly?

"It's called covering for a friend, Rin-chan!"

"Covering for a friend, my ass!" Rin snorts, flicking a finger on Nagisa's forehead. "Just admit that you suck at lying instead of denying the actual truth." He retorts, returning to his original position, washed out from the ennui the night is turning into. He's quite tempted to peek inside himself, but he knows that Nagisa would do all that he could to stop him since he's upset from him finding out so soon.

Nagisa shakes his head, "nope~" he taunts with the infamous Cheshire grin spreading across his thin lips. "I never lie!"

"Whatever," Rin exhales dryly, pursing his lips together in a slight pout. His crimson orbs deviate from Nagisa and fall onto Rei's comatose state. "He's already snoring... what a party pooper." He comments callously, riskily pulling out his phone from the pocket in his sweatpants. He checks the time but manages to see a new message from Sousuke. Rin glances at Nagisa then back down to his phone where he replies hastily, emitting yet another long drawn-out sigh.

Nagisa's eyes lighten up, "who is it, who is it?" He repetitively queries, crawling to where Rin is to sneak a peek at the conversation.

Turning his back, Rin ignores the smaller male but often gestures a hand to shoo him away like a cat. He would tuck his phone close to his stomach whenever the other male glances over his shoulder. "No one.." He would answer back every time the question would spring up, putting irony onto his whole spiel of a "bad" liar.

"Mmmfh..." Nagisa sulks behind Rin, clasping his hands together in a huge plea. "Pleasseeee~! I want to know who!" He begs nonstop, even putting on the puppy face that would usually get him what he wanted.

"No."

Falling back in defeat, Nagisa wriggles back to where Rei is and crosses his arms against his chest. "Meanie Rin-chan!" He wails quietly since he didn't want to wake up Rei; his sleeping beauty.

Rin rolls his eyes and continues to tap across the touchscreen whenever the screen would light up from a new message. A smile would poke out from his lips once in a while as he tries to contain the happiness that every message he received gave him.

His final message from Sousuke is:

**See you tomorrow. **

Rin replies with:

**It's a date then! Don't be late!**

Rin tucks back his phone into his pocket, rubbing his face as a way to conceal any sudden smiles that spring up from his anticipated excitement for tomorrow. Miraculously, he scored his first official date with Sousuke which would probably ruin his night's rest just from thinking about it.

"You seem happy," Nagisa grins, managing to see through Rin's hand, catching a glimpse of his natural smile.

"Shut up.." Rin barks from sheer embarrassment, blushing from getting caught. Great, now he's going to get questioned more, most likely.

A chuckle rises out from Nagisa, "stop being so secretive Rin-chan! You should smile more though." He politely suggests, giggling even more from Rin's flustered emotion.

"Ehh.. But.." He hesitates on whether he should agree with Nagisa's statement despite the good mood that he's in at the moment. "I guess.." He concludes, since he's done with arguing for now.

Nagisa takes his pointer fingers and stretches his lips even thinner with them, "like this!" He slurs out, although he breaks into another laugh as he amused himself.

"Idiot." Rin puffs, but gives into the silly look and chortles to himself as Nagisa finally managed to make him laugh for real from one of his actions.

Nagisa raises a brow, still waiting for an answer from Rin from his original question: "who is it?"

Rin heaves out a sigh but manages to spill the beans since he knew it wouldn't be a secret for much longer. "Sousuke." He whispers as if he was talking to himself but stares Nagisa straight in the eyes.

"Ooohoho~" Nagisa chimes, rubbing his hands together in a burst of excitement.

_"Hush!"_


	5. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile. . . After Nagisa left Haru and Makoto alone to continue their "discussion-"_

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Haru inquires weakly, tapping his bottom lip with the pads of his fingers since the lingering feeling of the kiss wavered on his lips still. He doesn't directly focus his attention on Makoto due to the fact that the lie about going out would get him questioned as well.

Makoto shifts his weight on one side and bites his bottom lip in thought and fidgets his fingers around together; restless at how there needs to be real talk now. "I happen to watch a lot of what's going on TV..." he replies after a moment's notice. "And... what you said.." He couldn't bring himself to say it, but it rests on his head like a burden.

"About going out?" Haru finishes the other's statement since he strongly knew what he's trying to get at.

"Mmhmm..." A nod flares from Makoto, growing silent from the topic alone, only for a few seconds before he could conjure up the strength to pour what's in his mind. "It's not true is it?" He practically asks for reassurance, since the whole world of dating is new to him and he's only familiar with romance in the fictional realm.

Haru transmits a muddled expression towards Makoto, only to raise his brow at him in suspicion. "So, you're telling me that you're not into me, after that kiss?" He questions disappointingly, glazing his hand over Makoto's chest while averting his gaze to the gorgeous pecs his shirt outlined underneath, captivating him on sight. One thing's for sure, he's not disappointed at Makoto's body structure, or his true personality. To poke at him would mean that he'd get the truth since Makoto would never lie in his humble life, especially to Haru on serious matters.

"I didn't mean it like that! I think you're misunderstanding!" Makoto bursts out immediately, jolting up from the abrupt touching that made his nipples stiffen beneath the cotton, prodding outwards noticeably for Haru's sapphire gems to inspect. His hand sweeps across his chest to distract the pair of crystal eyes from looking at him even more which prolonged his discomfort.

Slender fingers coil around Makoto's palm and directs his hand away so that Haru can get another magnificent view. "Hmm.." he hums in speculation, ignoring Makoto's words as well as his cramped body language. Haru draws Makoto's hand close to his own face then leads it down to his waist to where he drapes it loosely to barely skim across the inside of his own shirt.

Makoto tugs his hand out of Haru's firm grip and manages raise his voice high enough to startle the other. "Please stop, you're acting strange! It's worrying me, so please go back to normal."

Haru takes offense to Makoto's brash statement and recollects his hand to only clench it into a quaint fist. "I'm acting weird?" He securely responds in defense, lowering his lids into a fixed position of irritation. "You're making me act this way... I don't understand these feelings, and yet you have the audacity to tell me to return to normal when you started this!" He argues back sharply, expressing his distress that's even more out of place of his usual levelheaded personality.

"H-Haru..." Makoto poises himself, snapping back into his gentle and charming self as he gets the gist of Haru's actions. He grasps Haru's clenched fist tenderly as a way to calm him down. "I don't think I understood my feelings either at first, but I see it now." He explains vaguely, simpering at him with the upfront most affection. "I like you... like a lot. If that makes sense." He responds unsure, but in a way he saying what he believes to be on Haru's mind at the moment. "These feelings make my stomach tickle; doesn't it make yours feel the same way?"

The ebony haired male phases an unsure mien, but simply nods in agreement. "It's weird.." He replies slowly as he's flustered still, but tones down due to Makoto intervening with his calm state. His languishing eyes lock with the other's for a brief moment before he could say his next sentence straightforwardly. "I think I like you a lot too." His fingers alleviate from the fist, turning his hand so that their palms touched so that he could entwine fingers with the one he likes "a lot."

Perceiving a sense of warmth emit from Haru, Makoto feels just like he's about to melt away from utter exhilaration. "So..." He pauses as his lips tightly curl upwards nonstop from this robust feeling of happiness. His pearly white teeth bear outwards as the smile on his face doesn't want to go away at all.

"So..." Haru repeats casually, barely lifting an inch of a smile although deep down on the inside he feels the same way that Makoto does on the outside. "We're actually going out?" He finishes Makoto's statement in meager hesitance but only for reassurance.

"Only if you really want to."

It doesn't take very long for Haru to come up with answer since the decision has already been decided the second Makoto sealed his opulent lips with Haru's in that breathtaking moment; clandestinely promising to treasure that moment for the rest of his life. "You're _officially_ my boyfriend now." He seductively whispers into his ear as he leaned closer to embrace his new lover a little too tight for comfort. Haru gently nips at the top corner of Makoto's ear as a small tease but plants a petite peck where it tingled, since he wanted to creatively test all sorts of lovey-dovey actions that he also witnessed from TV.

Makoto continuously beams his perfectly bright smile for a longer period of time, especially since the word "boyfriend" rings in his ears like a soothing chime. "I'm so, so happy!" He comments his emotion without taking into consideration that he's way more than just happy. In fact, he's in a state of mind that's stimulated with great enchantment that blinds him of his normal serene self. It's definitely not a bad thing, but too much of this "happiness" may lead to unpleasant events such as lust or greed, or even jealously if the idea of a perfect relationship would corrupt him. He winces from the teased nip on the ear, but secretly enjoyed the tickling sensation that his ear delivered. "Are you going to do this a lot?" He abruptly questions coyly, since he didn't want to be embarrassed out in public with small affectionate actions like these since people would probably glance at them the wrong way, in which Makoto is worried about his public image.

"Yes." Haru replies immodestly, but truthfully. "I just don't want people to think you're single and start flirting with you..." He jealously states impassively, or rather defensively since he doesn't like the fact that someone else would try to steal him away from his grasp whether he's there or not.

Makoto couldn't help but look at Haru in awe, feeling touched that the other cares about their relationship so much. "Haru, you're so cute!" He chuckles and ends up embracing the smaller male in his arms with loads of affection. "You don't have to worry though, I won't let _anyone_ get in our way! You know that I won't let you down." He guarantees with a quick kiss on Haru's soft lips and with yet offering another reassuring smile like he always does afterwards.

Haru is satisfied with Makoto's answer all the way, exchanging the delightful kiss back with all his heart. His hands cup Makoto's fair skinned cheeks, feeling the warm glow they produced and steps on the tip of his toes to steal his first kiss from Makoto's lips. In a way, he didn't want to be the one robbed from all the kisses so it's his time to get back. It's somewhat sloppy due to the fact that his lips were wholly moistened beforehand and that he only went from what Makoto demonstrated as a basis to initiate his kiss.

Not one bit surprised from the sudden endearment, Makoto accepts the smooch and slowly lowers his head down to aid the shorter male in the prompted kiss. At this point, time's flying by so fast that it seemed to have slither out from their reach. That's when the idea of returning to the other boys entered into Makoto's train of thoughts since he didn't want to worry them or perhaps scare them into thinking that a lot happened in the bathroom, although that's inevitable. He suddenly breaks free from the kiss, to not only inform Haru but to catch a small breath of air as well.

Since he practically lives in the water and trains just as hard in there, Haru can hold his breath for the longest period of time compared to most swimmers. The sudden release of their lips caused him to fall flat on his heels. "Did I do something wrong?" He immediately asks from finding fault, growing a tad bit nervous from his rough kiss since he doesn't want the other to feel turned off. Yet, Haru honestly doesn't want to tell him that it's his first time bestowing a kiss dominantly, thinking that it's for the best.

Once Makoto gathers his breath fully, he sways his head side to side to answer Haru's question. "It's not that. I'm just thinking that we should return back to the others since they'll think we're doing something... bad..." He whispers "bad" under his breath since he wouldn't be able to justify himself when questions would be asked, since he'd feel flustered about bringing up what he and Haru actually did.

"Was it truly bad? Are you not enjoying it?" Haru replies with a question since he's not even sure if Makoto is enjoying his fond touching.

Makoto's face stings with a coral blush and shakes his head once more but much more rapidly.

"Then...?"

"I really, really do love it. Trust me, but these sort of things should be kept private." Makoto explains shyly, but then comes up with a notion that will surely persuade Haru to believe him. "Besides, you don't want the others to treat us differently."

Haru rolls a simple shrug, "I guess so."

Makoto slides his fingers through Haru's silky ebony hair and ruffles through the smooth strands, expressing his appreciation accompanied with the most delighted beam he could showcase. "We'll find our own time, let's just wait a bit longer... maybe until the night is over and everyone else returns home." He suggests diligently, for he's always the best for coming up with rational solutions to most problems.

The ravenette closes his eyes as his own hair sweeps across his lids, lifting a side smile from the delicate touch that Makoto leaves behind. "Yeah, sounds good." He complies, building up a bit of anticipation for whenever their time alone would actually come true. In his head, he begins to plan a day full of events that they could enjoy together, but he wants to keep it a surprise for a rainy day.

The two of them leave the bathroom quietly together, composed of a solid yet easy-going demeanor when they turned to face Rin and Nagisa. They walked with feathery steps around Rei who's relaxed snores were mild, yet not so much of a disturbance.

Rin didn't take very long to question what they did in the bathroom for the last half-an-hour. A sly smirk tugged on his rosy lips, expecting a lie to pop out despite the fact that he only assumed what went on in the bathroom wasn't just talking for the most part.

Haru steps in and answers the question with the obvious and stated that he and Makoto were just having a heartfelt conversation indeed. Makoto remains silent, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go as far and say a mere lie, leaving it to Haru all the way.

Glancing at Makoto's worried expression, Rin could tell something was up but decided not to pry anymore. He's not that interested, compared to Nagisa who's face lit up instantly as he saw them walk out.

"Let's watch a movie! A _scary_ movie!" Nagisa suggests as a way to bring back life to the sleepover, analyzing how the situation wouldn't return to normal on its own without his help.

"That's not a very good idea..." Makoto timidly rejects, automatically shifting his attention to Haru for some moral support.

Rin clasps his hands together, taking the opportunity to see how the Haru and Makoto will react together to confirm his suspicions. "Yes, that's an excellent idea Nagisa." He acknowledges with a sordid grin stretching as far as it could as his eyes locked with Makoto's; before Makoto adverts them from the intimidation Rin is emitting.

After contemplating for a while in his head about the decision, Haru finally dips his head with the other two. It's his way to get back at Makoto for the dare, and it'll be a way to strengthen their bond (as he hoped). "It'll be fun." He says unmoved. He's not a huge horror fan but he finds that genre to have a lot more funnier scenes than in actual comedy, perhaps because he's into the morbid aesthetics in life to a certain extent.

_"You guys aren't fair!"_

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to give a huge thank you to all of those who follow, favorite and/or review this fanfic! It means a whole ton to me that I've gotten this far, mainly because of all your support. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it because honestly I could write this fanfic _forever_!**


	6. Chapter 5

Nagisa hooks his arm around Makoto's neck securely, leveling the other's head down so that their eyes at are equal distance from each other. "Is Mako-chan _scaaaarrredd_~?" He taunts, giggling at his own pointless statement.

Makoto's eyes quickly wander to a small painting in the room, wincing at the childish play Nagisa is showcasing towards him as they came into physical contact. He doesn't answer the rhetorical question since his body language gives away the right answer. Instead, he changes the topic to something much more subtle for not his interests but for everyone else's. "What kind of scary movie?" He innocently asks, just so he can mentally prepare himself for the worst.

"Hmm. . ." Nagisa ponders as he loosens his arm from Makoto's neck, somewhat confused to what Makoto meant by his inquiry. "Whatever is on TV I guess," he shrugs with a nonsensical grin. He gestures his free hand to the TV, "Well. . ?"

A dull sigh is muttered from Haru, knowing that Nagisa wanted the TV remote so he could selfishly hog the TV through his own whimsical demands. He picks up the remote eventually from the table and loosely hands it to Nagisa, which triggered him to shoot a look that conveys the meaning of, "You better not screw around, or else."

Nagisa retreats his petite hands to himself once he retrieved the remote from Haru, automatically turning the TV on with a beamed smile. There weren't many channels to go through since Haru didn't care much for entertainment other than swimming. So, there isn't any point for him to spend his savings on the television. After a solid five minutes, Nagisa is finally able to choose between two movies that were in fact of the horror genre since it's some time past eleven at this point. "Which one Rin-chan?" Nagisa requests for approval since Rin is the only one who truly enjoyed such films with him.

"The first one, since it just started." He openly selects with no thought put into his decision whatsoever.

The boys sit in an almost straight line (Nagisa preferred to have his eyes glued to the screen but Haru pulled him away) with each other. From left to right it's: Haru, Makoto, Rin, and Nagisa. Rei's sleeping body is on the other side of the living room; hopefully the noise won't ruin his beauty sleep. The TV is quite old and sometimes the static would interfere with the actual audio that's being produced so it would call for the volume to be raised when needed.

Makoto cocks his head to Haru, frowning at how he's forced to be put it with this. "Can I go to bed instead?" He suggests desperately as a last resort, batting his eyelashes together in a "pretty please" manner as his lower lip wedges outward.

"No." Haru bluntly replies when his icy stare momentarily exchanges with Makoto's nerve-wracked expression. "Payback..." He asserts, pointing his index finger at Makoto to emphasize his burning passion to get him back.

"Payback.. what?" Makoto repeats dumbfounded, furrowing his brows together. Then the memory of it all came back to him about the whole dare situation; it's because of that dare that they started to go out too. "Oh. I see."

Haru pulls down his hand and turns his gaze to the flashing screen meekly. He fiercely wants Makoto to lean on him when an actual scary part comes so that he can cradle the dork that he loves the most with the utmost affection he could possibly give. Too bad that they weren't alone and it's not dark enough inside to secretly touch each other, if an event like that is to ever arise. It's barely enough that his legs were skimmed next to Makoto's; he could just caress his legs all day (although that'd be weird, but it's not his fault for having hormones).

Realizing that Haru is giving him the silent treatment, Makoto haltingly focused his attention to the screen and watches the beginning in anticipation for a jump-scare. His guard is raised up to the highest point he could bring it, even a bead of sweat drips down from his temples in the nervousness that's building up in him. He then wonders if Haru is testing him to see how strong he is, which in a way, prompts him to prove that he can handle himself through alarming situations.

Rin yawns out casually, as the movie is just going through the introduction of the characters and the fact that they're planning to visit a haunted house. Nagisa is the only one who is full on interested despite his accurately low attention span. His eyes stay observant to the screen, harshly shushing Rin from his abrupt yawn which caused him to miss a single line of dialogue.

Nothing horrifying emitted from the screen, well, not yet that is. Makoto sits upright as stiff as a wooden plank, tense from the picture on the screen is escalating in beat with the dramatic music pumping out in order signify the pressure the characters are in.

A pause lingers after the music comes to a close. Makoto takes in a deep breath and holds it in, patiently waiting for whatever the other side of the screen has to throw at him. Seconds roll by, the sweat on his forehead accumulates and crawls down to his sharp jawline.

Then. . . Just when Makoto instituted thoughts on that this is just a joke and nothing is going to leap out, the absolute one thing he feared most came to life. Suddenly, a grotesque and oddly distorted face covers the screen with the most knife-like scream that sucked the soul out of his body. He harmonizes with the scream soon afterwards, but in a deeper tone with tears sagging in his bloodshot eyes.

Rin busts out laughing to the point where he chokes on air and grows very thirsty. Even his eyes swell with tears, but for the opposite reason. He hauls his phone out to record whatever is left of Makoto's reaction despite him being a few seconds too late.

Nagisa joins in with Rin in laughing for a few moments to only return to the screen so that he can continue watching the film he invested his time into.

Haru glazes a gentle hand over Makoto's back, swiveling it around to calm down the one he loves dearest. Truthfully, seeing Makoto terrified stabbed him in the heart, which only made him realize how the other felt after giving him the dare. This polluted feeling rots in his stomach, causing him to almost punch Rin and Nagisa for their crude attitude towards Makoto. "Shut up." He says instead, bitterly, but it's a nicer way to handle the matter than a punch to the face.

"Don't tell me what to do." Rin snaps back, immediately after he ceases his laughter just to respond.

The blond male shifts his attention from the gleaming screen for a minute, knowing that friendship is much more imperative than a stupid film. Nagisa feels guilty for his impolite gestures, bowing his head in submission to prove his amends. "Sorry Haru-chan, Mako-chan..."

As Makoto collects himself piece by piece, he gives Haru a warmhearted smile and thanks him for standing up for him. "It's alright, it's my fault for not having my guard up at the right time." He consoles Haru since he desired for the atmosphere to grow much more friendly rather than transition in the other direction that it's already moving towards.

Haru doesn't really regard Makoto's words as sincere as he alluded to make them seem that way. Rin made his smooth skin crawl with empty acrimony that he rarely ever felt in his life, however he graciously listens to Makoto and sinks back down on the cold floor. He continues to benevolently stroke Makoto's back as a way to relax his own nerves since it's the closest contact that he can make without disgusting the other awake males. Once again, the burning greed of kissing and embracing Makoto crosses his mind and irks him more as a result. All these strong emotions were bottled on the inside though, whereas his face bears the impassive nature that everyone takes for granted.

Rin cheaply sneers at Haru in internal satisfaction before he returns his view to the television screen, continuously gleaming without any restraints.

The movie continues to roll on and on, progressing forward to other typical horror movie scenes that are cliche to the point where everyone except Makoto could foreshadow what could happen next. Rei curls up in his rest, flinching at any sudden noises or from dramatic music crescendos.

"H-Haru..." Makoto faintly whispers in Haru's ear, expressing a sorrowful visage.

"Huh." Haru replies dreadfully, not bothering to look at Makoto in the eyes because if he looked at him, his self-control would drain out of him before he would listen to Makoto's request.

Makoto's eyes fluctuate side-to-side, pondering for a solution to explain his dilemma, since he lacks confidence. "I.." He falls short like he always does when he distresses over things such as people overhearing him when it's about something personal.

Haru enduringly sits in silence while waiting for a response to arise from the taller male.

Fortunately, Rin and Nagisa aren't able to hear over the subtle whispers and chain their eyes to the screen from wandering off. The movie itself is dim despite the petty glow that radiates from the screen itself.

Instead of utilizing words, Makoto decides to deliver his distraught words through an action. He grasps Haru's slender hand and coils his tender fingers along with his own and squeezes tightly. He slouches down and chews on the tip of his tongue anxiously, anticipating for another scary pop out. Whenever the demon sprang out again, it only made the male's upper body jump up electrified with the tiny hairs on the back of his neck shooting upwards.

Since Makoto didn't emit a scream, everyone but Haru didn't seem to notice. All the built up tension they caused for him just floated away as if they never pressured him to endure this wretched experience.

When their hands connected, Haru could feel a chill dripping down his spine. Without hesitation, he turns his head to Makoto with slight shock but then it quickly alternated into a loving smile. It only surprised him since he didn't expect Makoto to shyly act this way around the others, or even present any sign of affection besides that of what's allowed in the rules of friendship. He grips the wedges in between the olive brown male's fingers just as firmly to convey his support.

Makoto genuinely feels secure now with the touch of Haru to comfort him, perhaps not as bold to finish the movie with a strong mind but at least a solid one to keep him going. He shuffles his weight down so that his head can lean down into the fleshy edge of Haru's muscular shoulder, curling a gentle smile on his lips before closing his eyes in the amenity of reliance.

Haru pleasantly allows Makoto to make use of his shoulder, appreciating the fact that this movie didn't stop him from displaying his affection even if it's a small bit of it. He then curves his head to where his small lips brush upon Makoto's scalp, gifting him with an inaudible peck.

Rin peeks over at them but misses the admiring kiss that Haru did, but slyly smirks at how those dorks are wearing expressions that seemed out of place for a horror film. It disgusted him as well since he grew jealous of how he can't share intimate moments like this with Sousuke because he's not around all the time which is why they aren't even dating.

Once the movies finishes, Makoto is snugly half-sleeping on Haru's shoulder since the clock's hour hand strikes at half-past one. Despite the eerie parts in the film, Makoto successfully makes it through. He utterly fails on proving to Haru that he can make it through the film without his support, but he doesn't dwell on regretting it either.

"Oooo~!" Nagisa childishly chimes at the lovebirds, grinning widely at the tender moment.

Drawn in by Nagisa's excitement, Rin turns to face Haru and Makoto with a thin eyebrow arching upwards. "Tch, and they said they were just talking in the bathroom." He comments, analyzing the scene as a result from them going out.

Haru shoots a dirty look at Rin, "So?"

Rin simply averts his gaze.

Nagisa yawns, stretching his arms past his head in hopes that it'll wake him up. "It's too early to go to bed," he complains in a whiny tone.

"Agreed," Rin nods.

"GHOSTS." Makoto involuntarily yells as he bolts up from what appeared to be a tranquil slumber. His skin grows feverishly warm to the point where beads of sweat collect on his forehead and his breath grows hoarse. After an epiphany, he comes back to his normal senses since it's a bad dream that he's referring to.

Haru clutches Makoto's head gently but forcibly places it back onto his shoulder, running his hand through the velvety strands of olive brown colored hair. "Shh," he murmurs to calm Makoto's nerves. "Don't worry, I'm here." He reassures in the same hushed tone, practically cradling the taller male for not only his benefit for enjoyment as well.

Rin fakes a petite cough, "Dorks."

"Haaaarrruu!" Makoto whimpers, not pleased by the attention they're receiving, especially from Rin.

_"Shhh. . ." _


	7. Chapter 6

Makoto anxiously peers into Haru's sapphire eyes, seeing if he could analyze what's going on through the ravenette's head but he fails to read any emotion that could leave a hint for him. "Har-" He calls out once more but only to be ceased by Haru's index finger anchoring his lips closed.

"Hush." Haru coos straightforwardly, rocking back and forth gently whilst his delicate hand cups Makoto's round head to keep it planted onto his cozy shoulder. "Just enjoy it."

Nagisa breaks the side-conversation between Haru and Makoto just so that he can articulate his comments about their relationship. "Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Stop being so adorable! It's making my heart go doki doki~!" He jokes with a lighthearted smile extending cheek to cheek.

At the same time, Rin gestures the tip of his tongue past his lavish bottom lip to signify his distaste in this whole lovey-dovey type scenario. "Dis-gus-ting." He pauses in between each syllable to accentuate this passion of antipathy even further.

The atmosphere is mingled with different distinct emotions. A chunk of love, a pinch of resentment and jealously, and a handful of warmness nurtured in support. It's practically like mixing juice into an alcoholic drink. The night doesn't seem to end, nor does it ever feel like it's going to which is perfectly fine for some of the boys to accept. There's little activities that they can all play before they call it quits and end up passing out just like Rei.

Makoto falls short on silence, obeying Haru to simply enjoy the fact that he's able to snuggle in his warmth despite the limited movements that he's allowed to do since he didn't want Haru to move his limbs again by force. His eyes are barely open even though he can feel electric sharp pinches on the outer edges as if they're trying to secretly tell him to close his eyes. He urgently fights back the awful sensation in order to carry through a conversation with everyone since he doesn't want to miss out on all the fun.

A hum buzzed through Nagisa as he contemplates what to do for the rest of the night, besides sleeping of course. His mind is blank with options which is rare since he's always filled with senseless notions. "Uh.." He tries to fill in the silence as his head lingers in speculation on the topic of finding another game for everyone to play.

Haru ignores Rin's attention seeking attitude, learning quickly to cope with it rather than fight against it since it's always the better person who prevails in a duel among maturity. "You can go to sleep if you want, I'll tuck you in." He openly suggests to Makoto lovingly yet bodly. He could tell by Makoto's silence and type of character he is that he won't be able to last through the whole night, but at least he's not like Rei and is set in stone with a certain bedtime.

Makoto's cheeks rosily blush from Haru's words, his heart skipping a beat just from embarrassment alone. "I'm not a baby..." He protests irritably because he's tired; puffing his cheeks out moderately in size as Nagisa fanboys in the background. It's not that he detested the way Haru is treating him but it's rather how he firmly believes he's doing it in front of the others to showcase their relationship in a way to tease everyone.

"Awwwwwww~!" He squeals like a baby chipmunk, clasping his short hands together in complete awe. "Do it Haru-chan!" He encourages, chanting out his last sentence a multitude of times until Rin punches his arm to rudely signal him to stop.

Haru emits a shrewd chuckle, "That's because you're _my_ baby."

"You promised not to do this!"

"Do what?"

Makoto takes in a deep breath, exhaling through his nostrils in an irritated manner. "It's supposed to be a secret but everyone knows now and... And I don't like the attention." He asserts a little more firmly than his usual tone but it's even more surprising how he's able to articulate himself properly without having to get pried.

Haru glances at Nagisa and Rin with a questionable look situating solidly on his facial features. "Do you guys mind?" He broadly asks just so he can prove to Makoto that he's overreacting. One of his eyebrows raise higher than the other as a way to intimidate the other males.

"Dunno. Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't." Rin replies coldly but meant it as a tease, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders along with his brash words. He pops out a lopsided grin soon afterwards to express no harm.

Haru turns over a nasty glare to Rin, but quickly figured out that he's just acting this way since it's how his personality normally rolls.

Nagisa shakes his head aggressively since everyone should know his answer clearly.

With that being said, Haru slants his view back to Makoto with a satisfied expression lurking through the emptiness of his face. "See? There's nothing to worry about." He reassures in his natural serene resonance.

Makoto, who's feeling defeated, sinks lower into Haru's shoulder and plays it off the event as if it never happened. "Mmhmm..." He mumbles through forcibly, biting the insides of his cheeks to prevent his mouth from throwing out another argument. His eyes trace the floor then back to Haru, which provides him with the rational idea that it's truly okay for him to convey his love regardless of when his friends are around. In the public's eye, this would be a whole other story.

Haru takes the same adequate hand from before and pats his lover's head with care, convinced that he now has Makoto's support to exhibit small pieces of affection here and there. In private places, he can finish the rest of the taller male with whatever is left in his sleeve.

"Hey, hey, Haru-chan!" Nagisa hollers, crawling towards him with the brightest look on his face. "Do you have any video games?" He cheerfully inquires despite the fact that he never saw any video games laying on the floor before. He was shocked to even discover that Haru has a TV since he's usually at the public swimming pool or even at the smaller one in school where they sometimes go to practice.

"No," Haru rocks his head in his levelheaded response.

Nagisa whines after his hopes of playing a video game that his older sisters usually deprive him of at home. "Why Haru-chan, why?!"

A sigh is casts from Haru, lowering his eyelids from the fact that he's now irritated. "I don't have time for them and it's a waste of money." He firmly explains only to convey the message to Nagisa without being too harsh.

"I see..." Nagisa backs away in distraught. He didn't want to seem like a nuisance about the topic, so he decides to zip his mouth before he'll get yelled at. His magenta hues travel towards Rei's sleeping body, staring at him affectionately. Seeing how Rei is peacefully resting, this brings back the blond male to his usual bubbly self.

Rin falls on his back with his arms crossing below his head as a cushion as his eyes stare blankly at the ceiling. His cellphone slides out from his pocket, which prompts him to check the lock screen in case a new message came during the last few hours. His heart pounds a little faster since he's deeply wishing that Sousuke would send him a message. His thumb gently presses on the power button to turn in the screen, but only the time is displayed. No new messages whatsoever. He frowns in disappointment but then clicks on his recent messages with Sousuke, about to send him a small message like "I love you," but he knows that the other would question him for it.

Makoto drifts down into Haru's lap, where there's more meat for his head to take in much more comfort. His emerald hues smile for him as he catches Haru's sapphire hues twinkling from happiness on the inside. Only Makoto is able to tell Haru's emotions the best from everyone since he pays close attention to his body language and the way his eyes magically move.

The blond male quietly stretches while a yawn exits through his mouth, scratching the top of his head in utter boredom. "There's nothing to do!" He complains, flopping into the same position as Rin but with his arms and legs spreading outwards.

"Then go to bed," Rin suggests through a snappy answer.

"Ugh, but I'm not even tired... I think."

Haru peeks up at the clock, then exchanges looks with everyone. "There is nothing else we can do besides go to bed, then maybe we'll do something tomorrow." He says solemnly but truthfully.

"Aww..." Nagisa whines once more but he obeys his senpai no matter what. Then a nimble idea comes crashing into his head as the absolutely last thing the males can do before they all part off to bed. "How about a bedtime story Haru-chan?" He requests in the softest tone he could make, exerting his infamous puppy-dog face to latch onto Haru's heart in regards for his approval.

The ravenette contemplates for a spare moment, coming to a conclusion that it couldn't be too bad (compared to watching a scary movie that turned out to be boring). "I guess so... but I don't have any stories on the top of my head."

Nagisa comes up with a solution right away with his creative, childish mindset. "Then make one up!"

"Ehh..."

"Or we all can contribute to a part of it!" He adds since he doesn't want to make Haru responsible for telling a good story to please his hard-to-please standards when it comes to a story. He picks himself up from the ground and shuffles towards Rei, pinching the blanket so that he can slide it off smoothly just an inch. He crawls in to the warmth that Rei's body emitted, snuggling into the blankets to situate himself. "I'm ready~!" He whispers but loudly enough for everyone else to hear without disrupting the sleeping beauty.

Rin furrows his eyebrows together in confusion. "Wait.. You're telling us to tell you a story?" He questions since the whole idea didn't clash with him at first.

"Mmmhmm~" Nagisa grins cutely.

"I'm out then." Rin shakes his head in anger, curling his body up on the floor as he didn't want to explode in front of anyone.

"But... Rin-chan."

Silence fills the atmosphere until Makoto finally decides to sympathize with Nagisa. "We'll save an amazing story for another day, just not now. Maybe Rei can take part in it too." He does his best to make everyone happy with this sort-of set in stone promise, which is another talent he has when things don't go right for everyone.

Haru mouths out the word "thanks" to Makoto, knowing that he'd be able to save the day like he always does.

"Oh..." Nagisa says as a sad reaction at first before comprehending what Makoto said. He falls quiet until he realizes that his friends would never fail to keep their promises. "Ok, then lets share a story next time for sure!" He bursts out happily before he realizes that he could have accidentally wakened up Rei from the deep sleep that he seems to be enjoying. Nagisa covers his mouth both of his hands, praying that he didn't cause too much of a ruckus.

Rei didn't falter in his sleep one bit, but turned his face to meet Nagisa's although he's not aware that he's in the futon with him.

A sigh of relief exits Nagisa. He brushes loose strands out of Rei's face, admiring his masculine features without his red glasses. "Love you Rei-chan..." He whispers into the other's ears before shutting his eyes closed. He truly isn't tired but the serene atmosphere that Rei is producing is enough to put anyone to sleep.

"Well then.." Rin exhales a sigh, shifting his gaze towards Makoto and Haru. "I guess we're all going to bed then."

"Mhmm.." Haru acknowledges that what Rin said is true. "Makoto and I will be in my room though if you don't mind." He states nonchalantly but ever so seriously.

"You go and do that..." Rin sends Haru a look containing suspicion since one bedroom and with two people seems awfully weird. Not that he's truly thinking that they're going to hit _it_ off in there.

Makoto looks blankly at Haru, "Whhaa-" he says out in complete confusion before Haru cups his mouth his hand to shush hin.

"To sleep of course." He rests assure that the idea that Rin and Makoto were thinking is completely fallacious.


	8. Chapter 7

"Didn't you bring anything to sleep on?" Makoto changes the subject nimbly before he finds his face heating again from Haru. Although, he does truly care about Rin's comfort.

Rin turns to his side so that he doesn't have to make direct eye contact with Rei or Nagisa. "No. I'll be fine." He crudely replies with his pointed teeth skimming across each other as a hint of irritation.

Despite how Haru has bitter feelings for Rin at the moment, he decides to show some sort of compassion. Perhaps it could settle their differences for the night, or it may not. "Do you at least want a blanket?" He takes a blind chance with throwing out an offer.

"No," the maroon haired male snappily answers more assertively after spewing out a sharp "_tch_."

With that being said, Haru steadily prompts Makoto's head off his thigh so that can get up. He briskly walks to his bedroom, shuffling around in the dark where moonlight creeps in through the cracks of the blinds. After taking a moment to dig through his closet, he finds a snug fleece blanket that he stores away for the wintertime. It's barely large enough to cover Rin's elevated body but it'll do. Once he returns out from his bedroom, he whips the blanket out in the air so it'll extend, positioning it to land perfectly onto Rin.

Feeling the small furs brush upon his skin, Rin winces. He pulls down the blanket off his body messily, turning his neck slightly so that in the corner of his eye he could see Haru. "I said I don't want a blanket." He barks, glaring at Haru with the utmost bad attentions.

"Please," Haru pleads in the most sincere voice he could manage to claw out of his throat. "I don't want any guests, especially friends, to be here in the cold floor."

Rin swiftly cocks his head back, "Then you should let me sleep in your bed."

"Go ahead if you want to," Haru complies.

Rin simmers down since he knows that he won't be able to win with aggression. Besides, he didn't want to be anymore of a bad guest, or friend, than he already is. "I'm good..." He finally behaves, jerking the blanket up to his neck as he swaddles in the warmth that it provided.

As he watches in the sidelines, Makoto couldn't feel anything but awe at how they're fixing their relationship (or at least from Haru's point-of-view). He fixes himself upright, sitting tightly as he waits for Haru to finish discussing things with Rei. A faint smile curls on the edges of his lips, carrying the same amount of compassion that he has for his ever growing love for Haru.

Haru extends a hand to Makoto, offering to lift his lanky body off the floor. He's dazed at why Makoto would be smiling at a time like this; his face remains impassive nonetheless.

Makoto affably takes Haru's hand and helps himself off the floor. Their fingers entwine as soon as Makoto is stable on his feet. His eyes peer into Haru's room before looking down upon his lover, his heart now pounds faster. He thinks to himself, is having two males share a bed even right? Of course Nagisa displays this as a completely normal thing but Makoto doesn't like how fast his relationship is going with Haru. Before he knows it, they could be having sex by next week. This doesn't please him at all since fast-forwarded relationships tend to fail as both members will eventually grow tired of each other.

Haru swings their hand to wake Makoto up from the daze that he's having. His eyebrows curve in worry, seeing how Makoto is lost in deep thought, assuming that he's thinking about the whole bedroom scenario actually being true. "What's wrong?" He asks anyways, hoping that his assumption is wrong.

"It's nothing, I promise. Sorry if I worried you, I promise everything is A-OK!" Makoto snaps out from his bothered distraction inside his head, cleaning his face up with a shy smile.

Perceiving these words as the truth, Haru nods his head in understanding. He squeezes his fingers tightly around Makoto's as they enter into the depths of his bedroom. Haru closes the door shut as quiet as he could, taking a last look at everyone else before he and Makoro go to bed. He walks over to the bed, then carefully drags the corner of the blanket from one side, gesturing his other hand to signal Makoto to lay down.

Makoto follows his lover's command and situates himself into the amenity of the small yet snug bed. Haru shields his body with the blanket, placing three affectionate kisses onto Makoto's face: one on each of his tender cheeks, finished off with one on the middle of his forehead. Makoto turns on his side, away from the other side as he doesn't want his boyfriend to catch embarrassing blushes on his face from the thoughts.

Haru pries off his shirt afterwards, since he grows terribly hot on some nights. Haru shuffles to the other side of the bed, fixing himself up in the other half of the blanket without messing with Makoto's portion. His body faces Makoto's muscly back, once again he admires the hard work the other does to keep his body in tip-top shape. He brushes his fingertips over his shoulder blade, feeling the bone move as Makoto flinches.

"Don't do anything weird, please..." Makoto requests, sinking into the blanket lower.

"I won't," the ravenette replies hastily but continues to fondle around with the tender muscles and bones on Makoto's back. His face glows a light pink after playing around with the upper muscles on Makoto. He even takes a small squeeze of Makoto's biceps just for the hell of it, his face glowing a faint pink as he does so. "Mmmff..." He muffles through his tight lipped smile, embracing the thoughts of what that _weird _could possibly mean, at least in his own way.

Makoto clenches the fabric of the bed in his fingertips, bothered even more that Haru didn't even bother to hear his request. Out of everyone in the whole world, he knows that it'll be impossible to make the ravenette listen with open ears. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asks out of the blue, since it's an awfully bad habit of his to clear his mind with another topic.

Haru pauses his loving touches, taking a brief second to contemplate about the question. It's not like he can truly say what's on his mind but he knows that he can come up with an idea to please them both. "Let's just wait and see what tomorrow brings."

The olive-brown haired male agrees hesitantly, wanting to fall asleep desperately before he grows flustered through their general conversation, if it grows climatic.

The smaller male shuffles closer to the radiating warmth of his lover, folding his arms around him under the sheets. His knees aligned neatly between the nook of his lover's legs, whereas his nose settles on the crease of his back.

Makoto's arms drapes on top Haru's and exchanges the body heat they emitted. Although his heart skipped a heartbeat as Haru shuffled around, he collects himself and knows that Haru will keep his word for reassurance. "Goodnight," he whispers into the cool air, his eyelids drooping closed.

"Goodnight, _baby,_" Haru replies slurred, his tender cheeks burying into Makoto's back even further.

* * *

The only sounds that fill the living room are the faint ticks from the clock, counting each stretched second accompanied with fluttering snores from Rei and Nagisa. The time the sleepover started didn't seem too long ago but now the end is reaching near.

Just as Rin is about to fall asleep, he feels his phone vibrate in his pockets. He doesn't wait to pull it out, unlocking the lock screen to immediately to check his messages. Just as he hoped, it's from his favorite person in the whole world: Sousuke.

It reads:  
_I know it's late.. but.. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning. Just wait for me."_

Rin sighs irritated, assuming something like this is going to happen. He doesn't bother to reply, but instead turns off his phone for the rest of the night. He pulls the blanket over his head, his face turning red in a mix of anger and sadness. Who knows how long Sousuke will be at the doctor's office, perhaps his condition will limit him for the whole day they're supposed to spend together.

His eyes roll over to Nagisa and Rei, viewing how sound asleep they are which makes him the only person to be awake. He mentally tells himself to fall asleep, over and over but to no avail. Is he anxious? Is he mad? He couldn't find the answer within himself since this night sort of sucked for him. If he stayed home, he might have the same feeling but his friends did end up making him laugh along the way.

_Tomorrow will be fine... Just sleep! _He gives himself his last mental thought before shutting his lids close.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is short, and the next one might be too. I hope you'll understand and see you in the next one.**


End file.
